Captain America the First and Awesome Avengers
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: With the World thrown into war, Two Kids from Brooklyn have failed to enlist for the fourth time, With both of their best buds off to War, One Scientist Offers them a chance for an adventure of a lifetime
1. Prologue

(A/N: This Is the Crossover Of Captain America and Kick Buttowski Using the 2011 Captain America Film as a base line I Do Not Own Either Captain America nor Kick Buttowski)

Prologue

* * *

~Author~

Setting: Northern Greenfield, Winter Weather, Two Vehicles roll through to meet up with a guy carrying a light staff in the Dark

Local: "You the guys from Washington"

Unnamed Agent: You Many other visitors out here?

Lieutenant: How Long have you been On-Site

Local: Since this Morning

A Russian Oil team called it in about 18 hours ago

Lieutenant: How Come Nobody spotted it before?

Local: It's Really not that surprising,

This Landscape's Changing all the time,

You got any idea what this thin is exactly?

Lieutenant: I don't know. It's Probably a Weather Balloon  
Local:*Heh* I Don't think so

You Know, We Don't have the Equipment For a job like this

Unnamed Agent: How Long Before We Can Start Craning it out  
Local: I don't think you quite Understand.

You Guys Are gonna need one Hell of a Crane

* * *

~Author~

Approaches to what at first appears to be (from one angle of View) a slanted Fin

But find an area of Ice has been marked with Light staffs

They uses a special Laser to Penetrate the Ice

They Eventually uncover a Metallic Structure

The Two S.h.i.e.l.d. Agents descend into the Structure

Unnamed Agent: Base We're In

The Agents go exploring Find They Find themselves in a room

Lieutenant: What Is it?

Find Some Ice

Unnamed Agent: Careful.

They make there way to the a section of Ice that evidently caught there Eye

They Brush Some of the snow away by hand

Unnamed Agent: Lieutenant

Lieutenant: *walks over

Lieutenant: My God

Base get me a line to the Colonel

Base personal (On Phone): It's 3am sir

Lieutenant: I don't care What time it is these two have waited long enough

* * *

(A/N: End of Chapter There is more to come so don't go Far while I update this in the coming week, Please If you want more say so in the review)


	2. Chapter 1: An Incursion

(A/N: This Is the Crossover Of Captain America and Kick Buttowski Using the 2011 Captain America Film as a base line I Do Not Own Either Captain America nor Kick Buttowski)

(A/N: anything that comes between a * and a , is an Action)

* * *

Chapter 1 An Incursion

Setting: a Church in Tønsberg Norway around March 1942

Author Narration: A Norway Partisan Rushes to the Church on foot

* * *

Partisan: _They are coming for it _

Cleric: _They have before_

Partisan: _Not like this_

Cleric: _Let them Come They Will Never find it._

* * *

Author Narration: Verbal silence was between the two as rumbling can be heard outside, Then The Wall without warning as if rammed breaks and Buries the Partisan in the rubble,

* * *

As a Gigantic Tank Moves away from the door Multiple Soldiers enter the Church

During which time inside The Cleric removes some stones to uncover the Buried Partisan but finds it pointless since he's dead

As a High Performance Staff car rolls up Two Individuals step out of the car as they step out the Symbol of Hydra can be seen (a hood ornament)

The scene switches inside as four Hydra Solders are attempting to open a Coffin but are struggling with the weight of the lid

Hydra Sergeant (I'm just gonna call him that): OPEN IT!

Hydra Sergeant: Quickly Before they…

* * *

Author Narration: The Sergeant Verbally Cuts himself off as he notices two Individuals are standing on the rubble Where the threshold was

* * *

They start walking as one of the two starts to speak

Johann: It has taken me a long time to find this place, (He says as he walks past the uncovered dead partisan) You Should Be Commended

Gordon (a/n: Gordie past life: Gordon Schmidt): Help Him up

Author Narration: a Hydra Soldier helps the cleric Who was knocked off balance to his Feet

Johann: I Think You are a Man of Great Vision,… In this way we are much alike (he says displaying Gordon)

Cleric: I'm Nothing like you two

Gordon: Nah Of Course Not, But What some See as Superstition You and we View as a Silence

Cleric: What You Seek is Only a legend

Johann: Then why make such an Effort to conceal it

* * *

Author: Johann and Gordon both walk over to the Coffin there men were having trouble and with a single effort, they easily push off the Lid as if it were a light weight

Author (Continued): They Gaze upon a set of Remain of one Viking Warrior in aged armor and gear, Johann takes a cube that is in the hands of the remains and shows it to Gordon, Johann can clearly see that the cube he is not the one He's Looking for, he also has a second opinion from Gordon,

* * *

Gordon: The Tesseract

Johann: Was the Jewel of Odin's Treasure Room

Turns to the Cleric and lets the cube he took from the Coffin fall to the floor it breaks like a vase

Gordon: It is not something that one Buries

Johann: But I believe it is Close

Gordon: * Gazes close at the Cleric, Yes

Cleric: I cannot help you

Gordon: Nah, But Maybe you can help your Village

Johann: you must've some Friends, Some Grandchildren Perhaps We've no need for them to die

Cleric: *Turns his head to the sound of the tank outside, *then to a Wall Mural carving

Johann: *turns to the Wall Mural carving and walks over to it, Yggdrasil.

Gordon: The Tree of the world *joins Johann at the carving

Johann: Guardian of Wisdom, *pauses, and fate also

* * *

Author Narration: they notice something out of place Gordon examines the carving and discovers a button which loosen a box which was blended in to the wall carving

They open a box and discover a brilliant Blue glowing light

* * *

Johann and Gordon: And The Führer digs for trinkets in the Desert *they both look up,

Gordon: You Have never seen this, Have you

Cleric: It is not for the eyes of ordinary men

Johann: Exactly *closes the box,

Johann: *Speaks to Gordon, Give the Order to Open Fire

Cleric: Fools You Cannot Control the Power You Hold, You Will Both Burn

Johann: We already Are *Takes out a Walther P38(A/N: Romanization: Wall-Th-ear)

* * *

Author Narration: Gordon And Johan both shoot the Cleric simultaneously Gordon popped the Brain and Johann Popped the Chest, The Hydra Solders leave as the Johann And Gordon do a little touch up to sagging Skin

* * *

(A/N: and that's the end of the Chapter)

(A/N: I'm Expecting at least 3+ reviews)


	3. Chapter 2: The 4th Fail, new orders

(A/N: This Is the Crossover Of Captain America and Kick Buttowski Using the 2011 Captain America Film as a base line I Do Not Own Either Captain America nor Kick Buttowski(although a boy can dream can't he)

Author: The Scene opens in a New York Recruiting office

* * *

Recruiter officer: O'Connell, Michael

Recruiter Officer: Kaminsky Henry

Recruitee: Boy a lot of Fellas getting killed over there

Recruiter Officer: Buttowski Terrance (A/N: Kick's World War 2 past live Terrance Buttowski), Rogers Steven *puts down the newspaper in there hands,

Steve (A/N: Will eventually turn in Roger/Capt. America:): Nope

Buttowski: Not Really

Recruiting Officer: Buttowski…

Recruiting Officer: Rogers… What did your Fathers Die of

Buttowski: To Which one do you aim the Question

Recruiting Officer: *Looks up from his papers, Both, you First

Buttowski: He was in fox hole with the 107th watching Volturno Line when he got real friendly with a kraut motar round

Steve: Mustard Gas He was in the 107th Infantry, We were hoping to be assigned to...

Recruiting Officer: Your Mothers?

Steve: She's a nurse in the TB Ward, Got Hit Couldn't Shake it off

Buttowski: also a nurse at an Aid Station, a kraut mortar squad had snuck behind our lines get a few rounds off at the Aid Station

Recruiting Officer: *goes over the papers of Kick and Steve's Files, Sorry Boys

Buttowski: Look just give us a chance

Recruiting Officer: You two Be Ineligible on your Asthma alone

Steve: is there Anything you can do?

Recruiting Officer: I'm doing it, *Takes his stamp and applies 4F to both there Files, I'm saving your Hides

*Scene Switch Movie theater (A/N: For a visual reference(assuming you have the movie Captain America the First Avenger) look at the footage about 9 minutes and 12 seconds in)

Newsreel spokesman: War Continues to Ravage Europe

Newsreel spokesman: But help Is on the Way, Every Abled bodied young man is lining up to serve his Country

Newsreel spokesman: Even Little Timmy is doing his Part, Collecting Scrap Metal

Newsreel spokesman: Nice Work Timmy

Heckler: Who Cares?

Heckler 2: Play the movie Already

Buttowski: Oi Buddy

Steve: Do you mind Showing a little Respect

Newsreel spokesman: Meanwhile Over-seas our Brave boys are showing that the Price of Freedom is Never too high

Heckler: Let's Go!

Heckler 2: Get on with It!

Heckler: Hey, Just Start the Cartoon

Steve: Hey You two Wanna Shut up any time soon

Heckler (Same as the one from the Movie): * Stands up and faces Buttowski and rogers

Heckler 2 (Which this time round bares a striking Resemblance to Brad): *Same action as Heckler,

Newsreel spokesman: together We Shall Face any threat, No Matter the Size

* * *

*Scene: Ally-way next to the Movie Theater

Heckler 1 & 2: *Punches Steve and Buttowski into some trash Cans in the corner of the Allyway

Steve and Buttowski:* Scrambles to their feet

Heckler 1 & 2: *Punches Steve and Buttowski into the same Trash cans

Steve and Buttowski: *bounces back and Picks up some trash can lids,

Heckler 1 & 2: *rips the trash can lids out of there hands,*Punches Steve and Buttowski down into the ground

Steve and Buttowski: *they get back up on there feet,

Heckler: You two...

Heckler 2: just don't know When to

Heckler: quit Do you

Buttowski: Nope

Steve: We can do this all day *both Steve and Buttowski attempt a right hook,

Heckler 1 & 2: *Blocks there punches, and counters with a punch which sends both of them Face first into the sides of the Trash cans from Earlier

Bucky and Gunther: Hey *as they grab the hecklers by there arms and pull them away from Steve and Buttowski, Pick On Someone Your Own Size

Heckler 1 and 2: *attempts a haymaker,

Bucky and Gunther: *Dodges and Slugs them to there left facial cheeks which Spins them 180 degrees, *Kicks them once in there Butts,

(The heckler's stumble away)

Gunther: Sometimes me and bucky think

Bucky: That you two like getting Punched

Steve: we had them on the ropes

Gunther: How many times does this make *Picks up there slip Steve and Buttowski had dropped,

Bucky: Oh you Two are from Paramus Now

Gunther: Steve, Terry you two Know it's Illegal to lie on the Enlistment Form

Bucky: And Dudes Seriously, Jersey?

Steve: You Two Get your orders?

Bucky: the 107th, Sergeant James Barnes,

Gunther: And Corporal Magnuson, (Gunther's Past Life Gunther magnuson the 13th (the 14th is the Gunther from the original Show)

Bucky: Shipping out for England First thing tomorrow.

Terry (as in Terrance) Buttowski and Steve: *Look down in shame, We Should be Going

Author (a brief silence for about 3 to 6 seconds)

Bucky and Gunther: Come on, Man

Gunther: Our Last night

Bucky: We got to get you cleaned up.

Terry: Why?

Steve: Where We Going?

Bucky and Gunther: The Future *hands Steve and Terry a newspaper,

Steve: *Opens the paper to a picture of the 1943 Stark World Expo of tomorrow,

* * *

(A/N: and with That is the end of the Chapter)

(A/N: If you want more, My payment is your Reviews, to put it bluntly No Reviews No New Chapter)

(A/N: My Minimum Goal is 9 Reviews three per each of the three Chapters I made)


End file.
